As the Internet and other online access to information continues to grow, users are increasingly presented with an overabundance of available information content without effective means to manage it (e.g., to identify content that is relevant, accurate and enjoyable), or to identify users who create content that has desired attributes. One particular example of an increasing source of content relates to merchants that make items (e.g., products, services, information, etc.) available to customers for purchase, rent, lease, license, trade, evaluation, sampling, subscription, etc., such as via the World Wide Web (“the Web”). Some Web merchants design their Web sites to display content in order to draw interest to items available from the Web site, such as item reviews and item pictures that are prepared by the operator of the Web site or the manufacturer/distributor of the item to provide additional information about an item. In addition, in some cases, volunteer users of a Web site, such as customers of a merchant's Web site, may prepare and supply at least some such content for use by other users. Furthermore, in some situations, users of a Web site may be allowed to evaluate content available on the Web site, such as content provided by an operator of the Web site.